Episode 72
A Dog's Paws Smell Fragrant (犬の肉球はこうばしい匂いがする, Inu no nikukyū wa kōbashii nioi ga suru) is a two part episode. Part A Introduction Sadaharu isn't feeling well, and eventually everyone realizes he is in "heat". In order to find Sadaharu a mate, they travel to a local park used by other dog owners. After being turned down several times, a dog named Meru which belongs to a local Yakuza gang boss, gains the attention of Sadaharu. The Yakuza members give chase after Sadaharu and the others, eventually heading onto a lake. After a while, the chase is interrupted by several boats colliding on the lake, and Sadaharu pulls everyone onto the bank of the lake. Plot Poor Sadaharu looks sad as Kagura takes him on his daily walk. He stops as he sees some other dog. Kagura wonders what Sadaharu is doing and how come he is just sitting there. She wonders if he might have to go poop or something. The owner of the other dog comes by and says hi and also makes a note about how large of a dog Sadaharu is. Back at home Kagura is trying to feed Sadaharu and it looks like he doesn’t have much of an appetite. Kagura wonders what might be wrong with him and asks Gin-san and Shinpachi what she could do. Gin-san thinks that its probably the dog food. Maybe he’s feeling hot and needs a haircut. Sadaharu has been reading fashion magazines lately so maybe that is a hint that he wants to get a haircut and makeover. “Sadaharu I’ll make you a handsome man ne!” says Kagura. The next day Kagura gives Sadaharu a haircut. Again Sadaharu doesn’t seem to have the appetite to eat his food. He leaves more left over and again Kagura tries to figure out what is wrong with him. Gin-san thinks its probably because of the crazy haircut. This time Sadaharu has been reading wrestling magazines. So maybe Sadaharu wants to be a pro wrestler? Gin-san tries to tell Shinpachi and Kagura to forget about that… Then the following day Kagura has Sadaharu dressed up like a wrestler complete with a mask. Also again Sadaharu doesn’t feel like eating his food. Gin-san is again shocked at this. Sadaharu is being hopeless… Gin-san thinks its Kagura that is hopeless. Kagura calls Sadaharu furu the mask and says that he even has a special technique. Which is Sadaharu taking a peepee. This time Sadaharu starts reading a magazine about getting a date. Maybe Sadaharu is just lonely… or in heat. So the gang decides to take Sadaharu to the dog park. At the park there are many women around walking their dogs. It seems to be the perfect place for a single male … dog to find a mate. Shinpachi makes a remark that there are even men around that probably use this gathering to meet women. As Gin-san and Shinpachi walk around they run into Hasegawa-san who is walking a robot Aibo dog. He denies that he’s here to meet women, all the while Gin-san and Shinpachi haven’t said a word. Hasegawa-san makes a comment about how he’s seen a lot of mechanical robots around lately so he decided to get a robot dog because he’s been a little lonely. (Referring to the last arc). All the sudden the scene shifts to what looks like Hasegawa-san in his old army uniform manning a laser gun. He fires and the piston locks in…. then we see Hasegawa’s Aibo robot humping another dog. There is a hush in the crowd and the source of the excitement is none other than Ketsuno Ana walking her little dog. Gin-san walks up to introduce himself as a huge fan blushingly. (Haven’t seen Gin-san like this before. But there was no doubt he’s been showing signs of having a crush on Ketsuno Ana for a while now). He asks Ketsuno Ana for one shot… err he meant to say how about having the dogs take a shot… Shinpachi totally sees Gin-san take a turn towards what Hasegawa-san was trying to do. Gin-san says that he’s a huge fan and he always watches her on TV. Kagura also puts in that she thinks that Ketsuno Ana is fatter in real life. That makes Gin-san give her a slap in the head. Ketsuno Ana asks about Sadaharu and wonders what his name is. Kagura replies that its furu the mask, and Ketsuno Ana says that its quite a complicated name. Why not just use uru-chan. Ketsuno Ana then introduces her dog’s name as …. (I’m not even going to try it. It was crazy long). Shinpachi thinks that she is the crazy one, with her dog’s name being 100 times more difficult. The dog that Sadaharu was looking at before shows up at the dog park playing Frisbee with her master. Sadaharu sees her right away and wants to go say hi. Kagura points out to Gin-san that this dog is the one that they see a lot during the walks. It seems like Sadaharu is interested in her. Gin-san makes a joke about why Sadaharu would want a dog like that… he’s not some maniac with weird taste is he? All of the sudden we see a gang of men run towards the dog calling out for Meryl-chan . They have come to protect their precious dog from getting courted by Sadaharu. Gin-san notices them immediately as some yakuza gangsters and particularly the main guy as Kurogano no Kazuo. It turns out that she is the daughter/dog of the Yakuza. Sadaharu takes the little dog with him and runs off. Kagura and the rest also have to run away from the pursuing Yakuza members. Apparently they are familiar with Gin-san and company. (I don’t remember what episode that was from).Shinpachi tells them that its a misunderstanding and it seems that the two have fallen in love. Continuing with the “ippatsu” thing, Gin-san asks them to let them just do it one time. Kazuo doesn’t like the idea of some huge dog doing that to his precious little Meryl-chan. Sadaharu then jumps onto a boat in the lake and the Yakuza guys try to follow in boats. It looks like the two dogs are on a date and the Yakuza guys want to stop them. Gin-san, Kagura and Shinpachi jump into one of those paddle boats to follow. Gin-san tells Sadaharu to watch it, you wont like what happens if you lay a hand onto the Yakuza’s women. Gin-san then refers to the time he fell into the same trap. Kazuo comes racing next to them and tells Meryl-chan not to be taken in by a man’s size… Size doesn’t mean everything. They are behind so Gin-san tells Kagura to step on it. She uses her alien strength and ability to paddle and beat Kazuo. Kazuo runs his boat into Gin-sans to basically hitch a ride. Gin-san jumps on the top to try to untangle them. Kazuo comes to stop him and they eventually hang off the side of both boats. Meanwhile Hasegawa-san has somehow gotten in a boat with Ketsuno Ana. Ketsuno Ana asks Hasegawa-san for the name of his nice metallic doggie. Hasegawa-san says its name is Madao as it signifies wanting to be a man.(Something like that it must refer to something that I’m not sure of). Ketsuno Ana thinks that that is very nice to have a name that is meaningful. Though she could not come up with one for her own dog. She then says her dogs name and Hasegawa-san notices that it has 100times more meaning than his dog’s name. That moment their boat is on a collision course right into Gin-san and the Yakuza guy’s boat. They hit and the next thing we see is everyone lying on the side of the lake. For some reason Hasegawa-san has wetted himself. The Yakuza guy finally decides that Sadaharu is a good guy/dog after all. Sadaharu apparently saved everyone one from drowning in the lake. Everything seems all good until we see that Aibo dog is humping the yakuza dog! Characters *Sadaharu *Kagura *Meru-chan *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki *Ketsuno Crystel *Last of Mohican Living of the Dead McGuffin *Kurogoma Katsuo *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia *Dobunezumi means "brown rat". *refer back to Episodes 54-55 for his first appearances. Kurogoma means "Black Sesame Seed". Part B Introduction After Katsura breaks up a Joui meeting after the other members keep talking about the drama "Summer Sonata", he tries to rent the first DVD, but is asked to provide a drivers license as proof of identity. To obtain a license, Katsura joins a driving school, and winds up in a co-learning session with Gintoki. During the lesson, Katsura has several daydreams inventing ridiculous situations, such as believing a bomb has been planted under the car, and that a man is trying to kill himself on a railway track. Katsura manages to watch "Summer Sonata", but at the next Joui meeting, the members are talking about another drama. In an attempt to gain a rental membership, Katsura pulls out his "wanted" poster as a proof of identity. Plot The second episode starts out over at Katsura’s place. His fellow revolutionaries are all chatting about something. It turns out its some new popular JDrama that is airing on TV. Katsura feels out of the loop so he yells at them to be quiet. Actually he yells at them saying that they shouldn’t be tricked by the media and watch these shows. He gets mad and storms out. The next part shows Katsura-san heading over to the local DVD store owned by pigs. He asks to rent that show that his lackeys were talking about. When he goes to rent it the store manager asks him for some identification. The guy asks for a driver’s license and Katsura says that he doesn’t have one. So apparently he cannot rent that DVD. The scene shifts to what looks like a driving school or probably the DMV. Gin-san is there and one of the testers asks why Gin-san is there again. Apparently Gin-san got his license suspended again and needs to take a retest. When Gin-san walks to the car which he’s going to drive in, someone is there. It’s Captain Kat-sura… Gin-san wonders why the heck he is there and kicks him through the driver side window. Eventually Katsura-san explains himself that he needs a driver’s license. As Katsura starts driving, the tester begins to tell them to drive cautiously because you never know what could happen. This leads Katsura to gun the car and he makes a joke about what if the car has a bomb in it and if he slows down it will explode (ala the movie Speed). Suddenly the episode changes to something totally different. It shows an older man sitting around a fire with a young lady. The young lady is the daughter in law of the old man. Apparently the son of the old man died and the daughter in law is still hanging around to take care of him. The old man tells her to leave him be and to continue on with her life. Now that her husband is gone, there is nothing to tie them together. But the young lady insists on staying to take care of her father in law. He is touched by this. One night he is walking back to his house and he can hear some people talking. It’s his daughter in law and some other man. The other man tells her to leave this place and to move on with her life. He wants her to come with him, but the lady refuses. She just cannot leave her father in law alone…. And why that happened we have no idea. Gin-san jumps back in and slaps Katsura who was apparently narrating that whole story. The car comes up upon a fake train crossing. Katsura starts to hallucinate again and he sees the old man lying on the train tracks. He then turns to see a train racing down the track. The old man mumbles that he should take his life so he can free his daughter in law from her task of taking care of him. Katsura rushes out of the car to go to save the man. He yells at him and asks him what he is doing! To the eyes of Gin-san and the tester, Katsura-san is hallucinating and talking to a street cone. Katsura switches back and forth between the old man talking and the daughter who has just arrived on the scene. Gintoki apparently couldn’t stand that display and goes and runs over Katsura. We shift to the next day and its back at Katsura’s hideout. He tries to talk about that JDrama that he watched… which apparently he was acting out in that hallucination spell. The guys there start talking about something else and continue to ignore Katsura-san. He wonders why the heck they are, and one of the guys says that that JDrama is old news. There is something new out there… Katsura-san gets furious and drives them out once again. He heads over to a different DVD rental store to rent the show that his men were talking about. They ask for identification once again, and this time he shows his “wanted poster”. So much for getting that driver’s license. Characters *Katsura Kotarou *Sakata Gintoki Trivia *"Summer Sonata" is a parody of the popular korean Drama, "Winter Sonata". *This is the fourth episode Katsura wearing same disguise. The first in Episode 13 and the second in Episode 15. The third in Episode 50. *The scene where Hasegawa is firing a laser cannon is a direct reference to the Wave Motion Gun from Space Battleship Yamato. Category:Episodes